Addiction
by LinZE
Summary: Dolores Umbridge dabbles with something that has unfortunate consequences for both her and Minerva McGonagall. Also includes Poppy Pomfry and Severus Snape. revamped.


ADDICTION 

**Disclaimer: **If only.

**Summery: **Dolores Umbridge dabbles with something that has unfortunate consequences for both her and Minerva McGonagall.

Dolores Umbridge had had it all planned. In fact, even before the Edgecombe child had provided them with the opportunity to rid the school of Dumbledore, she had already begun to put her plan into action. Originally, she had thought that Minerva McGonagall would be as easy to dispose of as Trelawney, however she had now realised that the other witch was just too righteous for her purposes and too strong minded to be intimidated. That was why she had reverted to something a little more risqué, but then again the rewards for such risks were usually worth the bending of the rules, after all, she was doing what was best for both the school and the ministry. She had barely been able to contain her excitement at the prospect of seeing the effects of her handiwork the first time she had slipped a little something into the Deputy Head's dinner. She had chosen to use a stimulant, a potion that was strictly regulated due to its addictive nature, and though McGonagall's behaviour that evening hadn't been hugely out of character it was plain to see the following morning that she hadn't slept well. She had enquired politely after the other woman's health that morning, barely able to conceal her glee as the Gryffindor brushed off her concern.

Over the next few weeks, she continued to add a little something once every few days to begin with, varying which meal she introduced the chemical disruption for interests sake. The High Inquisitor watched from a distance as the foreign substance, that the Deputy Head didn't even know she was taking, altered her behaviour. Knowing what she knew, Dolores could see the signs well enough though, especially as, after Dumbledore's forced departure, she upped the regularity with which she medicated the other witch. She could see the restlessness, easily spot the effects the disturbance to her sleep patterns and even on occasion; the small stereotyple repeated motor actions she displayed immediately post ingestion. She knew that moderate use of the potion could result in appetite suppression or anorexic type behaviour, so when McGonagall was obviously playing with, rather than eating, her food she ensured that she still drank her dose from her goblet. As Dolores took more risks and the other woman's behaviour became increasingly altered, she realised that she would have to balance her unusually highly-strung energy.

It was the day that she had spent an extended period of time assessing the Gryffindors' career interviews that she realised that she was going to have to do something drastic, the other woman was far more verbally aggressive than was usual for her, especially after the Potter-boy left. She had done the only thing she had felt she could, and dosed the other woman's afternoon tea with another illegal potion, this time a barbiturate, which she hoped would calm her down somewhat. In actual fact it did the job, if anything, a little too well and she made a note to herself to use a smaller dose in the next instance. Her attention was further distracted before dinner however, with the impertinence of the Weasley twins and their departure.

Despite her immense irritation, Dolores made the effort to try and listen in to the casual staff room conversation that night when the Transfiguration Mistress arrived. She was questioned, quietly, as to what she thought of her students' earlier departure, and admitted, somewhat reluctantly that she hadn't been there to see it. When Pomona Sprout questioned how she could possibly have missed the furore, she had muttered something about having not slept terribly well and having fallen asleep at her desk post her fifth year career interviews. She had been careful to listen to the other staff's thoughts about the state of their colleague throughout her experiment, and was continually surprised and reassured to hear them refer to '_the stress she was under'. _Though she personally didn't see what it was that was supposed to be stressful for the Gryffindor, she was grateful that they were not looking for an alternate explanation for Minerva's health and behaviour. What Minerva herself thought was another matter entirely; even when she was not under the influence of either substance, it was clear that she was anxious and unnerved, that she realised something was not quite right. The High Inquisitor and Headmistress might have worried that she would go to the School Nurse before she had a chance to start her testing but McGonagall's dislike of medical professionals was legendary. None the less, she knew as the effects of both the drugs she had begun using regularly, increased that she was running a growing risk.

She had only intended to carry on her ploy for a few weeks before introducing random drug testing in the staff and pupils, after all, if they were so convinced that Minerva McGonagall was supposed to be under so much stress then the discovery that she had been using something she probably shouldn't have been to help her cope would be understandable if still surprising to them. The result would obviously be immediate dismissal – after all, a professor who had obviously been using or more accurately abusing illegal or at least restricted substances for some time, couldn't possibly be allowed to stay. Unfortunately that was when the plan had gone awry. She had gotten so caught up in the pass-time of playing with the recommended doses of her, or rather Minerva's, given poison she hadn't noticed that she was on the verge of running out. Now this wasn't something that was a hugely easy problem to solve, she had acquired the first batch through a contact of a contact but with her new role as Headmistress she could hardly slip off back to London to get some more. So she had set about to brew her own, vaguely aware that in the time it took for it to mature correctly her subject may have noticed their absence.

She had been reluctant to stop the project entirely, when she came to the bottom of the stimulant so had turned to the barbiturate just to tide maters over. It would take her a week to gather the ingredients and to let it simmer over her fire. Though she only dosed Minerva with it solely for only a few days it was plain to see the difference in effect the two potions had on her behaviour. In the space of those few days, the Deputy appeared to have developed problems remembering things, not so much that it could be seen as a pattern, and she hoped that they'd put it down to anxiety induced absentmindedness. She appeared to be struggling to cope more than usual, and despite her fears Dolores took quite a pleasure in watching her struggle. Unfortunately, she ran out of the second potion only a few days later and less than day after that things took and even more unnerving turn.

--

If Poppy Pomfrey had been concerned about her friend's mental and physical well being of late it was nothing as to how she felt today. Over the last week alone she watched Minerva go from so highly strung, and agitated and so obviously ill slept that she was certain the woman was headed for a breakdown, to being in such a state that she was forgetting things as basic as her timetable and where she was quite sure that the only thing that was keeping her awake was that she refused to stop, pausing only occasionally to pour something else with caffeine over her throat. But today, today she looked on the verge of collapse. In all honesty, the only times she had really seen the Gryffindor, despite her best efforts, were at meal times, where she sat next to their Headmistress and played her part like a pro. At lunchtime she had looked like death warmed over though, she had seen that she barely touched her food but that was hardly surprising of late, but the tremors in her hands that she'd tried so valiantly to hide was certainly visible to her trained eye. Her complexion had been almost translucent, covered with a sheen of sweat that made it look like she might well be burning up. She had been on the verge of going to her then and there and dragging her forcefully up to the hospital wing when she had been called to a student who'd fallen down the stairs. She'd spent the afternoon dealing with the first year and getting her transported safely to St Mungo's, where she could be closer to her family after what had seemed to have been a thoroughly unpleasant experience. After the child was settled though, and she had checked in with St Mungo's via the fire in her office, she had had every intention of going to find Minerva, of hunting her down if she had to. Thus said she was understandable taken aback when an uncertain but instantly recognisable voice called her from the ward.

Fear was not an emotion that she would lightly attribute to Minerva McGonagall, though the Head of Gryffindor herself often pointed out that bravery was not the absence of fear only the acknowledgement that something was more important, however, in that instant she looked downright petrified. She stood, or more accurately leaned against the bed at the far end of the ward, obviously needing it's support to keep her upright.

"Poppy?" She asked again, voice trembling. This was enough to jolt her into action, and she bustled towards her at something akin to a run.

"Shush now." She said reaching her and all but forcing her to sit down on the mattress. "Just take a minute." The other woman was breathing at a rate knots and as the medic in her reached for her wrist to get a measure of her pulse rate she found it racing as well. She placed a hand on her back and began rubbing soft circles but it seemed to have little effect as her anxiety was obviously still at a peak. Turning to look up at her, Minerva licked her lower lip, obviously having to try and compose herself to make herself understood.

"I…umm… I just had a conversation with Albus." She said, and Poppy's thought turned back to her friend's emotional well-being, wondering what it was that could have happened to result in the Headmaster feeling the need to take the risk of getting in touch. "At least… I mean I was so convinced it was him… He said hello and then I looked up and he was standing right there in the corner. We were talking about the school… things…and then all of a sudden I realised…" she continued. "all of a sudden I realised that it wasn't Albus at all." She looked up, the uncertainty in her eyes overwhelming. "I was talking to a standard-lamp Poppy!" It was obvious now that she was scared of was that she'd actually lost the plot entirely, something that was an understandably frightening prospect.

Her professionalism, allowed her to suppress her own concern at this turn of events but her mind was already running ten to the dozen.

"Try not to worry too much." She instructed, noting that she was trembling and that her breathing was still shallow and quick. Knowing how Minerva worked she decided the best approach was to be honest with her and simply to talk out loud as she thought. "Well, there are several reasons that something like this could happen. It could be that you're so run down that you've gotten ill and that's led you to have a hallucination or it could be that because you have been so stressed lately and you obviously haven't been sleeping well, that your mind has started playing tricks on you." As she spoke she put a hand on the other woman's forehead and was quite surprised to find that she wasn't in fact burning up. "Has this happened before?" She asked, looking the Transfiguration Mistress straight in the eye. She shook her head fiercely, then seemed to wish she hadn't as she brought a hand up to her mouth and seemed to fight the urge to gag. Poppy summoned the stainless steel bowl almost absentmindedly but it seemed Minerva was determined to win this battle at least. She gave her a moment, all the time running through possible explanations for what seemed to be happening. "How have you been feeling?" She asked eventually. It seemed that Minerva had to think about this more carefully.

"I…" She began then hesitated for a moment. "I've felt… slightly strange recently, at first I just thought it was because of everything that was going on. I wasn't sleeping well, but it didn't seem to matter and it was… I don't know… I assumed that it had something to do with my blood sugar… or something… after meals I always felt… better?" She didn't seem to think that that covered what she was trying to explain and Poppy had to admit that it was perplexing her too though everything that she was hearing fitted in with her own observations. "Some days it didn't work like that. Some days it was all I could do to do anything at all and recently," The other woman was looking at her hands, still trembling in her lap. "it's been like that most of the time. All of the energy I had has just gone…"

"And today?" She prompted.

"I woke up feeling sick and everything was aching. I don't know what's going on but I feel awful, I don't know how I managed to get through my classes, I mean I don't even remember them…" She stumbled over her words. "I can't hold my wand for heavens sake." She said with obvious self-loathing as she held out a hand, obviously trying to still it and failing miserably. Poppy had to think that perhaps this wasn't a bad thing. "I… Oh thank Merlin that it didn't happen until I was in my office…"

"It's alright." She reassured her. "We'll get you sorted out." Contemplating moving her into a more secluded spot she decided that it probably wouldn't be worth the effort and pulled the dividers around the bed. Something seemed to spark a realisation in Minerva at this point though.

"Umbridge!" She cried, turning around to look at her, sheer panic written all over her face. "Oh, Merlin, if she finds out…I can't… I have to go…I have to be at dinner… She'll have me out of the school…" Though Poppy could understand her apprehension, this near hysteria she was seeing as the other woman slid off the bed, obviously having every intention of actually leaving, despite everything she had just said.

"Minerva," She said, in her best authoritarian tones. "You are not going anywhere. Let me deal with Umbridge." She walked towards where Minerva was now backed against the screen.

"But… No, I can't go, I have to be here… Albus… the students…" Her eye movements were frantic searching from side to side looking for something that Poppy herself could not see.

"Minerva!" She said even more forcefully taking her by either shoulder. "Look," She continued more calmly. "Until we find out what's wrong with you, I can't let you out of this ward. It could be contagious and then you'd be putting the students in more danger." She seriously doubted this was the case but she had to find something to get through the totally irrational behaviour that the Deputy Head was displaying and she hoped that appealing to her concern for the students' well-fare would do just that.

This approach had the desired effect as her face fell and realisation seemed to dawn apparent and any vestige of colour left in her cheeks disappeared. Minerva sank to the floor and Poppy sank with her, her concern growing as the tremors spread throughout her body to the point where the Mediwitch began to fear that her friend was having some kind of seizure. Despite this, she could see her shoulders heaving as she retched and once again summoned the basin, on this occasion just in time. She noted clinically, some minutes later as she vanished the mess and carefully wiped her patients mouth that it was fairly obvious that she hadn't eaten anything in some time not that this came as any great surprise. She still wasn't running a temperature, she established having cast the diagnostic charm and waited until it arrived at its conclusion but she was drenched with cold sweat. With a flick of her wand she replaced, heavy velvet robes and traditional teaching dress with lightweight linen pyjamas and all but picked her up and carried back to the bed. The woman, who was at least her own height weighed far less than she should have in her arms and this additional piece of information she added to her growing, if incomplete set of signs and symptoms.

Once Minerva was settled, lying quietly on her side, curled under the sheets and blankets, Poppy set out to run a series of further to tests to help her try and establish what it was that was actually going on. Whether it was a physical problem that had led to these psychological symptoms or whether the route of the problem was a psychological one. She managed to rule out viruses or bacterial infections in short order before setting up an imaging charm. She was no neural specialist but she managed to rule out a major brain abnormality that could be responsible for a hallucination such as the one she had obviously had. The figure lying before her was lying so quietly that the school nurse thought for a moment that she might have fallen asleep, despite her still elevated respiration rate. Walking slowly around the bed as the diagnostic tests continued to run, she crouched down so that she was on a level with the pillows and saw the quiet tears pouring down the cheeks of this woman who was a rock in the storm to so many of them. The sight brought a lump to her own throat, to see someone who she held so dear so obviously broken, whatever the cause.

She was so wrapped up in the sight before her that she jumped when all of a sudden the doors to the wing smashed open with a crack.

"Poppy!" It was Severus Snape's terse voice that rang through the high ceiling room, which usually meant that something had gone wrong in one of his classes. She stood to go, but a trembling hand reached out and tried to grasp at her arm.

"Please…" Came the plaintive whisper.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She whispered, stroking the raven head before withdrawing and squeezing between the screens and going to see to the Potion Master.

"Poppy are you here?" He called again, just as she was stepping out.

"Would you be quiet?" She hissed, noting detachedly that he looked more anxious than his demeanour usually allowed. He glanced around him as if checking for people who could overhear them.

"I think we may have a serious problem." He said in hushed tones a moment later.

"Just the one?" She asked running a hand through her hair. He obviously noted the uncharacteristic edge to her reply. "Sorry, It's been a long day already, and if you don't mind I have a patient I need to get back to so…" She urged him to hurry having decided to honour Minerva's right to privacy despite her desire to share everything that had just happened with someone else. He read her face for a moment before nodding shortly.

"I've just paid our exemplary _Headmistress'_ office a visit, she wasn't there but there was definitely something brewing their that smelt decidedly like a _Convexus _potion."

"A barbiturate?" She asked struggling to understand what it was that the High Inquisitor could be up to now.

"A Class A illegal one to boot, for damn good reasons. Anyway, I needed to hand in the detention records she'd asked for so I went and knocked on the door to her quarters. To top it all, when she let me in, there was a cauldron over that fire as well."

"More _Convexus_?" She asked, trying to figure out what the hell anyone could want with that kind of potion.

"No, I think it was _Instigo_."

"A barbiturate and a stimulant?" She asked her thoughts once more running wild. "Unless she's using them herself, or planning to sell them on what the hell could she be up to?"

"Well, that was where my thoughts were headed. Whatever it is she's up to I can't see it being good. She doesn't seem to be showing any of the signs of a user though – I mean the woman's a maniac but predictably so." He added. "It did strike me that there is one person whose behaviour would fit the pattern…" He was obviously more hesitant about this point as he watched her carefully for her reaction. "I mean, she's been all over the place the last few weeks…"

And then it hit her like an anvil. Her eyes went wide and she raised a hand to her mouth as she realised what it was that he was actually suggesting.

"She couldn't…" She said trying to figure out the practicalities of what he was suggesting. "She wouldn't…" She continued as her thought's progressed.

"If you're asking whether I think Dolores Umbridge is capable and/or willing to feed someone else highly addictive, illegal drugs then I'm afraid to say the answer is yes." She could hardly believe now that it had never occurred to her previously, that Minerva's behaviour had been due to something less _natural_ than stress

"Were you at lunch?" She asked quietly after a moment. He shook his head in the negative. "Well judging by what she looked like then and what you've just told me, I would have said that she'd either had an overdose or was going into withdrawal." The other man's face darkened.

"We should probably find her ASAP." He pointed out. "I suspect if Umbridge is brewing her own, it's because she's run out, which would make me think the latter would be the case and if she's managed to get Minerva addicted then…"

"She has." Poppy interrupted. "And we don't need to look for her, she's already here."

The tests that she'd already had running, showed slight damage to both Minerva's kidneys and liver, which was hardly surprising if what they thought was true was in fact the case.

"I'd estimate a possible three to four weeks substance abuse." She said after she'd finished her analysis. "But I'm certainly not an expert." When Severus had first stepped into Minerva's line of vision she hadn't even acknowledged him, but as soon as he'd spoken she'd sprung to life. Somewhat to Poppy's surprise he'd summoned a chair and sat next to her, stroking her hair and speaking softly trying to calm her again. He looked up and she could seem him doing the calculations.

"Just before Albus left." He said quietly. Minerva shuddered, her body wracked by another set of tremors.

"I wish there was something more I could do…" She said having done the little she could, to make her more comfortable.

"But we really can't risk giving her anything at all. You know that as well as I do." Severus pointed out. They had talked only momentarily about sending her to St Mungo's but having worked in a High School for more than twenty years, Poppy knew a reasonable amount about drug addiction and abuse and they had both felt that keeping her somewhere she was comfortable with would be better in the long run. As Poppy looked at the data she had collected trying to think things through; as far as addictions went, four weeks wasn't that long so hopefully her withdrawal would be relatively short and mild as far as these things could be.

Over the next hour Minerva seemed to phase in and out though always conscious and when she was with them it was obvious that she was in discomfort. The mediwitch knew from experience that the Slytherin and Gryffindor Heads had a closer relationship than most would think but her respect for them rose to new levels as Severus quietly cleaned her up when she was sick again, and held her as she fought something neither of them could see.

"What are we going to do about the _Headmistress_ then." She asked, finally.

"I have no idea." Severus admitted. "Albus made it quite plain that we were to stay, that we had to do our best to conform with her." He sighed heavily. "Danm." He swore quietly.

"We have to report her. She has to face the music this time – this isn't ridiculous bureaucracy or unnecessary power even…"

"I know what the hell it was!" He snapped. "And have no fear she'll pay for it if I have to hunt her down and tie her up in my dungeon to see to it." It was plain to see that he was struggling to control his anger now. "I'm going to kill that damn woman." He ground out a moment later.

"No you will not." This comment came from Minerva who seemed to have returned to something far more like herself than she had been in some time. She pushed herself upright and Severus helped her to sit up and pulled up the sheets. She certainly wasn't right, she looked like death and if Poppy was any judge she didn't feel much better.

"Now. I'm guessing that the 'damn woman' we're talking about is the Headmistress?" She said after a moment. "And judging by the looks on your faces I'm guessing it also has something to do with me, so why don't you tell me what's going on?" She said shakily.

"We…" Poppy began then seemed to fail entirely to remember where it was she was heading.

"It would appear that your somewhat unusual behaviour in the last few weeks, and your present condition, may well have their direct cause with Dolores Umbridge." She looked puzzled but let him continue. "She appears to have been spiking your food, or something along those lines. We can only guess at what she was actually planning on doing but she's been dosing you up on stimulants and barbiturates. She's managed to get you addicted, probably to the barbiturates primarily, before running out."

"So…" Minerva said after a moment, her breathing once more speeding up and using a shaking hand to push the escaping damp curls out of her face. "Is that I'm in withdrawal from an addictive substance that I never new I was taking but that Umbridge was giving to me somehow anyway?"

"That would about cover it." He replied.

"Right…" She said hesitantly, obviously struggling to accept just that.

"We were talking about what we ought to do now." Poppy said quietly.

"How long… I mean what am I…"

"It'll be a while – depending on how things go, I suspect we may have to dose you back up with a lower class barbiturate, just to see what your tolerance level is. Then we can reduce the amount in your blood stream slowly. Going cold turkey like you are now is probably going to be especially bad for your health." She said quite honestly. Trying to read Minerva's expression wasn't that hard, the fear and disgust mingled with an unfamiliar look of longing.

"You… You can, do that?" She asked, her knees drawing up under her chin and seeming to have to fight harder to stay with them.

"Unless there are any dramatic problems. Yes."

"Thank… Thank you." She said before screwing up her face and lowering her head to her knees, breathing in short sharp gasps.

"Ok, I think that's…" She began, intending on stopping that discussion right then and there, but Minerva had no intention of that.

"Talk to Albus if you can. If he thinks… If he thinks it's wise… take it to Law Enforcement." Severus nodded tersely and was about to go when what Poppy had been fearing, happened.

As much as she might have been predicting it, and as much as she knew what she had to do, Poppy maintained that there were few things so frightening as watching a patient have a seizure. It was only, years of experience that helped her prevent Minerva from hitting her head of either the bedside cabinet or the rungs of the headboard.

"Severus! There should be a selection of mild sedatives in the potions cabinet, we need a barbiturate…" He was across the ward in an instant and picked up the right bottle at the first try.

"How much?" He asked.

"Lets start at a juvenile dose and hope that Umbridge kept it at a low level." As it turned out, though the fitting stopped after two doses, it took three before she reached the slightly intoxicated state that signified her tolerance had been breached.

"It's six o'clock." Severus said blandly. "If I go now I might be able to get a note off to Albus before dinner. I should probably be at dinner though." She nodded; the High Inquisitor liked her staff to turn out nicely at meal times.

"What should we say…?" He gestured to Minerva, who though not asleep, was lying prostrate in the newly made bed.

"If Umbridge knows that she's stopped drugging her, and having seen the state she was in at lunch, she's bound to know that something was going wrong with her 'subject'." She pointed out.

"Well, Minerva's not going to be sitting at the dinner table for a while at least. So we'll have to come up with an explanation for that. What would you have said if she'd come to you with those symptoms and I hadn't seen what I did?"

"Could have been a virus." She said. "That's probably the best idea. Tell her… No don't." She reconsidered. "Can you speak to Pomona? Tell her that I dragged Minerva down here this afternoon; that I went to see her after I'd seen her at lunch." He agreed and swept around and out of the wing leaving the two of them alone.

--

Severus Snape found Fawkes exactly where he thought the bird would be, perching in a shady corner in Minerva's office, and scribbled a letter to Albus. He tried to explain everything he could as concisely as he was able but all the time couldn't help but imagine the other man's reaction to what was going on. Couldn't help but wonder whether the Headmaster would have spotted what was going on before the turn events had now taken. Tying the note to the phoenix's leg he watched as the bird disappeared with a burst of flame before sweeping down the corridor in search of the Head of Hufflepuff. He didn't see her before he entered the Great Hall but thankfully she was a quick to catch on to what he whispered in her ear. She gave him a curious look, but didn't expect any more from him and dually offered up the explanation when the Headmistress enquired, less than subtlety, about Minerva's absence. He watched her toad-like face react to the news that Minerva was under the nurses' care. As soon as she heard the news that Poppy was fairly convinced that it was virus the High Inquisitor's expression lightened and she made some glib comment about hoping she was up to date with her paperwork and hadn't made anyone else sick. Severus was surprised at his own restraint throughout the rest of the meal.

When they were dismissed, he found himself automatically heading back towards the hospital wing and decided to follow his feet. Pushing open the door he was also suitably surprised to see the Headmaster's familiar sitting in a shady corner. Presumably having heard the door open and shut again, despite his attempts to be quiet, Poppy appeared from her office at the back of the ward. She glanced towards the curtained off area, and he followed her gaze but was soon distracted when she held out a sheet of rolled parchment. Obviously Fawkes had not returned empty-handed so to speak. He took it from her and without a word slit the seal. There was no address at the top of the sheet, unsurprisingly, and equally predictably there were only a few lines of the older man's familiar scrawl. Assuming that the medi-witch would want to know what was said he read the message aloud.

"_High Inquisitor Umbridge will be invited to an afternoon meeting with Amelia Bones and several other witnesses tomorrow to discuss some totally trivial unconnected matter_." In the bottom corner of the page however there was what would probably be mistaken by most people for an absentminded doodle; it was however a rather accurate portrayal of the molecular structure of Veritiserum. Underneath was printed quite carefully one more word. "_Lunch_."

It had taken a while for Severus to get onto Albus Dumbledore's wavelength but he knew the man well enough now to read what he meant. Reaching into his pocket he fingered the vile of truth serum that had lived there almost continually since Harry Potter had arrived at the school and for the first time in a quite a while he had to resist the urge to laugh.

The following afternoon the head of Magical Law Enforcement was more than slightly surprised at her guest's candid answer when asked how she was getting on at the school. She had the former Under Secretary to the Minister arrested then and there and though unexpected she was fairly certain that given not only she but also the Chief Prosecutor had born witness to Umbridge's confession and that Minerva McGonagall was willing for them proceed, this was not going to be a difficult case to close. Amelia had to smile slyly to herself at the request she had received in all but name from Albus Dumbledore the previous day. He had been right enough – it had been simple to grant and it would seem the results had been equally fruitful for both parties.

**A/N: **

_Instigo - _stimulate

_Convexus _-downward

This was my 'exam revision' piece this year that I forgot about as soon as the drug addiction course exam was past. However, I have dusted it off for you and hope you enjoy it. As always, let me know either way.

Thanks for reading

Linds

xxx

PS- did a little revamping in the hopes of making it easier to read... hope it worked. xLx


End file.
